NCIS: The New Team
by awesomeaquarius
Summary: When several NCIS agents working on top secret missions are murdered, the DoD forces Gibbs to recruit a new team of agents ...in a new field office to form a new Major Case Response Team...Will Gibbs be able to train this new team to catch the elusive killer and save NCIS or will they all die trying!
1. briefing

_MTAC, Washington DC Field Office, Washington Navy Yard _

Director Vance was in the large communications room known as the Multiple Alert Threat Center, a room in NCIS which the agency uses to keep track of ongoing persons or groups under investigation.

The room also has a console where various small screens above the console enable the techs to see a live video feed of events as they happen.

In the center of the room is a large screen which various agents use to hold conference-calls with members of other agencies including the CIA and FBI.

_On the large screen was various images of different crimes screens depicting gruesome bloody murders of four males and one female._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, SAC in charge of the Major Case Response Team entered the room...

"Gibbs, nice of you to join us" said Vance

"What is this about Leon" said Gibbs in his usual stoic voice

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it (The older black man motioned to the screen) "Over the past few weeks several of our NCIS agents have been brutally murdered"

"How many" asked Gibbs

"Five...that we can confirm. And not just any agents, undercover agents that were on top secrets missions all over the globe. DoD naturally suspects a leak and after the untimely death of SevNav Jarvis's, The Navy cannot afford this to get out, we need it handled swiftly and surreptitiously."

"Do we have any leads" asked Gibbs

"Not at the moment, only small items left at each crime scene. DoD is processing the significance and will let us know their findings once they finish.

"So I guess you want me and my team to investigate?"

"Yes and No! Due to the sensitive nature of this case, you are being assigned a new team in a new field office and you will be responsible for getting this team ready to take on this mission.

"Are you joking? I don't need a new team, i have a team and the answer is no!" The white haired agent turned around to leave but was stopped by his superior

We knew that would be your reaction, that's why we complied these. Vance handed Gibbs several manila folders

"We!"

SecNav, The Security of Defense as well as myself"

"So these would be?" Gibbs asked a question he already knew the answer to

"Transfers for each member of your team should you refuse this assignment. Mcgee will be going to Cyber Crimes, Ducky a Medical Corp unit overseas, Palmer the Portsmouth Naval Hospital and Dinozzo back to the _USS Seahawk_ on Agent Afloat duties"...

"and Abby?" asked Gibbs

"Ms. Schuto is far to valuable to be anywhere but right here"

"Why can't I bring my team Leon, their the best or did you forget that we rescued Ziva from terrorists in Africa all by ourselves."

"Why do you think you were chosen to train this new group Gibbs everyone within our organization is aware of your teams talents and that is exactly why we cannot use them because everyone knows, whomever is slaughtering our agents has inside information on our agents including you and your team, but with you heading a new team we have an advantage."

"Shouldn't we warn all the other agents including my team to watch their backs or do you and SecNav intend to use them as collateral damage!"

"The DoD already have deployed various counter surveillance agents who are assigned to every NCIS agent including SevNav and myself. So you do not have to worry about the safety of your team, while your on assignment."

"So officially?" asked Gibbs

"Officially, you will be heading a new Major Case Response Team of NCIS Agents that will investigate cases that pertain to the United States Navy and Marine Corp.

"and unofficially..."

"Unofficially, you will be training a group of highly elite operatives to take this sonnaofbi*ch down"

Just then special agent Nikki Jardine brings in huge stacks of Personal folders...

"Go ahead agent Gibbs... pick your new team"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do own NCIS or it's characters this is just for entertainment**.


	2. listening

_Director Vance's Office, Washington DC Field Office, Washington Navy Yard _

Director Vance along with Gibbs, Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter and a Special Agent from the Department of Defense Security Service were gathered in Vance's office...

"Gibbs, I want you to meet Special Agent Darrin Lucas with The DoD office of Security Service and of course you know SevNav Porter"

Gibbs had a confused look on his face and addressed the tall slinky Caucasian man who was standing in front of the TV Monitor mounted to the wall.

"DSS? Why would the DoD send someone from your office?"

"Well agent Gibbs, as you may know my office is the branch responsible for security education and awareness, appropriating security clearances, as well as also being responsible for the monitoring of classified information, not to mention the investigation into all Dod/military personnel"

"Agent Gibbs" Secnav Porter walked across the room and sat down in one the chairs across from Vance's desk. "We have reason to believe...there is a leak within the department"

Gibbs looked over at Agent Lucas. "You mean the Defense Department."

"Considering the only members of NCIS that knew the locations of the agents that were killed is within this room, we've narrowed it to our offices in seeing that the DoD had to sign off on those particular missions"

Agent Lucas cleared his throat. "Shall I?"

Both Vance and SecNav Porter nodded their heads. "I don't see any reason why Agent Gibbs shouldn't be read in to what the agents were working on at the time of their deaths" said Porter

Agent Lucas pressed a button the small black remote control and the TV Monitor lit up with images similar to what Vance had shown Gibbs in MTAC.

_Agent Lucas narrated through the slides which consisted of each agent's CID card photo, their NCIS personnel file, pictures of where they were last stationed and their bloody crime scene photos_...

_Victim 1#- NCIS Special Agent M Dobbs_ was stationed in Bahrain. He was investigating a link between a civilian contractor frequently used by the Navy and Iraqi insurgents.

_Victim 2#- NCIS Special Agent S. Mason_ was stationed aboard a top secret Naval research ship conducting an investigation into a Naval scientist spying for the Russian government.

_Victim 3#- NCIS Special Agent T Malone_ was stationed in Japan gathering Intel about one an aircraft carrier.

_Victim 4#- NCIS Special Agent S Woods_ was stationed in Rota Spain looking in the accusation of some missing Navy funds being used to fund domestic terrorism. and...

The tall skinny agent hesitated..

"What's wrong Agent Lucas? asked Vance

"All due respect Director Vance but I do not have the clearance to read in Agent Gibbs on the mission the 5th victim was assigned-"

"Well than you _better_ get clearance Agent..._Lucas_ because you are asking me to leave my team, uproot my life and chase people who breached the Department of Defense and I be damned if I do it without all the info...now what was the 5th victim working on" Gibbs had gotten up in the skinny man's face.

"The fifth and final victim Agent Gibbs was on a top secret mission to..._neutralize_ a certain target" SevNav Porter was turned in her chair to face the gray haired agent.

"By neutralize... you mean _assassinate_" Gibbs smirked at the blatant backdoor politics which he hated.

"By neutralize we mean _neutralize_ Agent Gibbs" said Vance

"And what makes you all so sure that all NCIS agents are in danger?" Gibbs did a quick turn to face the other three people in the room

"Because whomever killed these five agents told us so" answered Agent Lucas

"We were notified?" asked Gibbs

"Yes. On each agent's dead body there was a partial note and by the time the fifth victim Agent Reyes' body was found the last piece of the note completed this threat..." Agent Lucas pressed another button and a note appeared on the monitor

_None of your agents are safe_

_We will not stop until _

_NCIS is completely obliterated _

"_We_... so there is more than one killer" asked Gibbs

"It's definitely possible considering the geographic locations and the short time spans between kills" said Porter

"That's why we need to know now whom you have chosen to lead this new team Agent Gibbs"

As Gibbs got ready to say the names of his new team...

_Tony, McGee, Bishop, Abby and Palmer were all at the Director's door intently eavesdropping_

* * *

_**A/N: So in your reviews feel free to let me know your thoughts on who you think Gibbs has chosen or who you would like to see on Gibbs new team to take down these elusive killers, it can be anyone from the NCIS world as long as they have not died on screen lol**_

_**Also, maybe you might have some theories with who is out to destroy NCIS...that list is long..sorry for the long delay in chapters but my main story is taking precedence right now...so this story will at first have a slow build but I promise will pick up steam..**_

_**Happy Reading! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do own NCIS or it's characters this is just for entertainment**.


End file.
